gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't get fired!
Name '- Don't get fired! '''Developer '- QuickTurtle 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.quickturtle.EmployeeSurvival_en&hl=en 'Category '- Role Playing 'Type of game '- Incremental/Idle 'Achievements '- 28 'Total points '- 31000 ---- '''500 points #retire_starter - Get fired 10 times #earn_money1 - Earn 10k money #studentloan_end - Pay off your student debt #adventure_starter - Complete 10 challenges #gain_good_icon_sns - Get 1 thumb up from a random event #employers_secret - I dont actually know how to get this, i got it when i got the house... you may get it by taking a photo, that has the boss or president's face in it... #interview_starter - Fail at 5 interviews #parttimejob_starter - Complete 10 part time jobs 1000 points #earn_money2 - Get 100k money #retire_proficient - Get fired 20 times #gain_car - Get a car #gain_good_icon_review - Get 2 thumb ups from random events #gain_good_icon_bonus - Get 3 thumb ups from random events #adventure_proficient - Complete 30 challenges #interview_proficient - Fail at 10 interviews #parttimejob_proficient - Complete 30 part time jobs #win_lotto - Win the lottery (rare random event) #thank_you_for_payment - Purchase anything for real money 1500 points #get_married - Get married #earn_money3 - Get 1M money #interview_craftsmen - Fail at 30 interviews #retire_craftsmen - Get fired 40 times #adventure_craftsmen - Complete 60 challenges #parttimejob_craftsmen - Complete 60 part time jobs 2000 points #gain_house - Buy a house #im_emplyer - Become the president #retire_king - Get fired 60 times #earn_money4 - Get 10M money Reasons to get fired: #Fail at interview (impossible to miss) #Because you didnt get work (ignore the ! marks) #Because theres no work to do (random event when there is no work to do) #No Answer (ignore the ?) #Failed to get an internship (fail to get promoted from Intern) #Failed to get a full time position (Fail to get promoted to full time twice in a row) #Failed to get a promotion (fail to get a promotion 3 times in a row for same position) #Too sick to work (click enough to lose all health) #Team management (ignore the lower positions when you reach A.M.) #Company went bankrupt (random event when company goes bankrupt) #Company secret leaked out! (use the in-game camera to photograph the room a few times) #Wheres my desk? (dont log in for 1 whole day) #Work mistakes (random event when you add a wrong number) #Negative Nancy! (Choose the negative options more than 5 times) #Got caught working two jobs (impossible to miss if you go for part time job achievements) #How dare!! You left work?! (Try to leave work by pressing the back button, but get caught, tap back and cancel leaving work a few times) #I quit this job myself (resign from position of president) #Sudden strike (make your employees work too hard by tapping on them) #Bring me some nuts (random event when you bring the nuts in package, not on plate) #A box of doughnuts (random event when you open the box) #Airy potato chips (random event when you open the chips) #Eyes are closing (fail Eyes are closing challenge) #Whos the hottest girl? (fail Whos the hottest girl challenge) #Thai Food (fail the food challenge) #Forbidden love (fail Forbidden love challenge) #Timing is everything (fail Timing is everything! challenge) #No More Overtime! (fail No More Overtime! challenge) #Back Stabbers (fail Back Stabbers challenge) #Head out for happy hour (fail Head out for happy hour challenge)